Violet
by Aron LeStrange
Summary: Canada ends up getting into a fight with Alfred, and gets drunk. Ivan brings him home, and Matthew decides to tell him how he feels. Alfred shows up in the morning and is not happy.


Violet eyes met violet. The two men stood an arm's length apart, the large Russian staring at the smaller, daring Canadian, processing the boy's words.

"You what?" Matthew rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I said that I love you, eh? I said that you're one of the only people who actually notices me. I said that I, Matthew Williams, am in love with you, Ivan Braginski. And that you are the only person I have ever felt this strongly about, and I'm not scared to tell you, eh?"

"But what about-"

"Alfred can shove off. I'm a grown man who can make my own decisions. And it's not any of his business, anyway." A true smile graced Ivan's lips.

"Ya tozhye tebya lyublyu1, Matvey." The Canadian didn't need to speak the language to understand what was said.

Before Matt could react, Ivan picked him up and sat them on the nearby couch, Mattie on his lap. Their noses were centimeters apart. Deep amethyst bore into blue-violet.

Matthew made the first move. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to the surprised Russian. Unsurprisingly, Ivan kissed back.

Within moments, they were welded together, melting into each other.

Matthew felt something soft and wet gently graze across his bottom lip. He eagerly accepted as Ivan started to run his fingers through the younger's hair. Matt let out a soft moan and blushed when Ivan's surprisingly gentle fingers brush up against British Columbia. He felt Ivan smirk against his lips, and his lips back a little.

"You like, da?" The older country murmured huskily. Matt gave a tiny nod, and whimpered when Ivan tugged it gently. His eyes were shut tightly, and he didn't need to open them to know that Ivan was still smirking amusedly as his lips moved to the Canadian's neck. Slowly, tantalizingly, he moved his lips downward toward the sensitive spot on the boy's neck, his hand still playing with the curl. Twisting, rubbing, stroking, and gently tugging, enjoying the whines and moans spewing from the boy's lips.

Ivan gave a particularly hard tug of British Columbia and was confused when Matt tensed under his hands, a low growl slipping from his lips.

"Matvey, did I do something wrong?" He murmured against his porcelain skin.

Instead of words, Matthew shifted himself slightly bringing his heated hands to roughly cup the Russian's face, and attacked his lips, using enough force to actually throw them both onto the floor.

Matthew was on top of Ivan, his knees on either side of the Russian's hips. He grabbed Ivan by his jacket, clenching the fabric tightly, and pulled the larger man up so that they were nose to nose. Ivan complied, somewhat befuddled by the unfamiliar look in the boy's eyes.

Before he could become concerned by it, Matt roughly shoved their lips together. Ivan held back the pleasing shiver that had settled in his spine. He was becoming frustrated by the heat growing in his pelvis and the bulge that had started to grow and was pressing uncomfortably in his jeans. Mattie's change in behavior was turning him on.

Matthew, unsatisfied with the other's hesitant responses, decided to up the ant

He bit the other man's lip painfully. It was hard enough to both draw blood, and to elicit a groan from the larger country. Matt smirked into the kiss, and wrapped his lips around the wound, sucking on it, and relishing the salty-metal taste of the blood, and the needy, whines and whimpers coming from Ivan.

Matt went further and shoved his tongue into the Ivan's mouth. Russia, finally able to get a hold of his actions, was not going to be dominated by the normally docile country. He attacked back, their tongues battling, pushing, dancing around each other, neither gaining the dominance the both craved.

Matthew, however, had been worked up quite well, his own erection pressing painfully against his jeans, and was not ready to give up the hold he had acquired over the larger country. It felt like hours, the two of them battling for the right of seme, and Russia could no longer resist the Canadian. He let out a guttural groan against the lips of the younger country as Matt used his tongue to explore every possible inch of the Russian's mouth.

Finally, they pulled apart, panting and gasping for breath. They stayed like that for a moment, staring at each other. Ivan was startled by the look in his eyes. It was the same look as before, and he only just realized what it was. Matthew's eyes were hazed over and filled with pure, unadulterated lust.

Matt jumped at him again, somehow filled with even more ferocity than before, lips and teeth clashing. Matthew was kissing, sucking, nipping, biting, and licking any exposed flesh that he could find. He even went so far as to remove Ivan's scarf, much to the chagrin of the elder country, though Ivan couldn't bring himself to stop him, a voice in the back of his mind telling him that things were going too far.

Ivan felt something hard brush against his leg, and his already blushing face began to glow brightly, becoming hotter. Matthew slowly let his hands slide down Ivan's body. Hungrily, he moved to remove the larger man of his trousers, but was stopped by two large hands wrapping around his.

Matthew pulled back, glaring angrily at the Russian.

"What is it?" Matt snapped unusually irritably. He was not in the mood to keep teasing. The Russian just looked at him, intently.

"Nyet, Matvey." Matthew grit his teeth and seemed to be deciding between strangling Ivan, and squeezing his easily noticeable bulge. He pressed his hand to the erection and smirked, enjoying the fact that Ivan had flinched and subconsciously lifted his hips up a little before letting them drop back down. Ivan narrowed his eyes a little.

"Why not?" Matt asked squeezing again. "I know you're enjoying it as much as I am." Ivan stopped his glaring and sighed.

"Da," He put a hand to stop the Canadian. "However, I also want you to want this. I don't want you to regret this in the morning."

"But I do want this."

"Nyet, you only think that you do because you are drunk and rogovoy."

"I don't know what rogovoy means, but I know you had even more alcohol than I did."

"I can also handle my alcohol, whereas you cannot."

Matthew opened his mouth to retort, but was again interrupted, this time by a gentle kiss. When Ivan pulled back, Matt was pouting, and looked ready to cry. Ivan just shook his head fondly and managed to stand up, scooping the Canadian up, bridal style. Matthew seemed to have calmed down a bit and just snuggled into the larger man's hold. Matthew didn't move when Ivan set the Canadian down gently on his own bed, and tucked him in.

"Spee, moya lubov." Ivan murmured softly. Matthew tried to sit up, but was gently pushed back down.

"I don't know what you said." Matt said, tiredly. He had most definitely calmed down.

"I said that we will talk in the morning." This seemed to surprise the Canadian.

"You're staying all night?" Ivan nodded in response. Matthew reached out and tentatively took the Russian's hand. Ivan ran his fingers over the boy's hair, this time being careful to stay away from British Columbia, and within moments, the slow, steady breathing of a sleeping Canada could be heard throughout the room. Ivan didn't leave his spot from next to the boy's bed, just watching him fondly as he slept.

"Je t'aime..."Matthew muttered in his sleep, causing Ivan to smile. Perhaps, as different as they were, things could work out. Matt shifted again, and a sudden thought occurred to the Russian.

_'Alfred would definitely __**not**__ be happy.'_

Matthew awoke the next morning, his head pounding. When he tried to remember what happened the night before, it was a blur of alcohol, although a flash of him yelling at Alfred streaked through. Darn it he would need to call and apologize to his brother after breakfast. The Canadian slipped out of his bed, and turned to Kumajiro, who was still asleep. He carefully reached over and shook the bear.

"Kumakana, it's time to wake up." He was ignored. He shook the bear harder. "Kumalin! Come on." The bear continued to sleep. Sighing, He walked to the door and made one last ditch attempt to get him out of the bed. "Kumachan! If you don't get up then I won't make pancakes for breakfast!" Kumajiro lifted his head and looked at his owner. Seeing that he looked completely serious, he stood up and walked over to him.

"Who?" Sighing, Matt picked him up and just shook his head.

"Canada." He carried the small bear down the stairs, used to the forgetfulness, and just played with the polar bear's fur.

As he made his way down the stairs and to the kitchen, the heavenly scent of the best pancakes that the Canadian had ever smelled wafted to his nose, confusing and delighting him. He froze in the doorway of his kitchen, staring the sight before him.

Ivan stood in front of the stove, back to the door. A large orange bowl sat on the counter next to him and ingredients for pancakes were spread out in a jumbled mess. As he just stared at the room, his eyes fell on a large pile of perfectly cooked pancakes sitting on a plate to the right of the bowl, and the telltale sizzle of more pancakes sitting on a griddle.

"Ivan…" He was confused as to why the intimidating country was currently in his kitchen, making the best smelling pancakes that the Canadian had ever had the pleasure to know. Matthew tried to rack his brains, pull some kind of answer from his foggy memory, but nothing came. Ivan turned his head a little and gave a genuine smile toward the smaller country.

"Good morning, Matvey! I hope you do not mind that I made you breakfast~!" The Russian said happily, speak softer than normal so as not to aggravate the inevitable hangover more than necessary. Matt gave an uncertain smile to the happy Russian.

"Thank you, but what are you doing here?"

"You do not remember last night?" There was no anger in his voice, just inquisitiveness.

"N-not really. It's all really hazy." Matthew watched nervously as Ivan took the pancakes off the griddle and slid them onto the stack. Kumajiro wiggled out of his owners grasp and walked over to the counter, but Ivan ignored the bear and walked over to the Canadian.

"You don't remember? Not a thing?" He clarified in a low voice. Matt shook his head and felt his heart beat just a little bit faster. His body was trembling as Ivan advanced on him. The elder country put a hand on either of Matthew's shoulders, and leaned in uncomfortably close, their lips almost touching.

"Not even," Matt gulped his heart beating painfully in his chest so loud that he was sure Ivan could hear it. "This?" The Russian closed the distance between them.

Matthew felt his whole body freeze then heat up in less than a second. His headache lessened, and his mind cleared. The memories from the night before flooded in his mind, and he blushed heavily.

Ivan pulled away and chuckled affectionately at the color that filled his cheeks. He was red enough to be able to rival Romano. Still smiling, Ivan divided up the pancakes between three plates, setting two on the table and the third on the floor for Kumajiro. Matt set himself at the table, still blushing, and gratefully took the cup of coffee and plate of pancakes from Ivan.

Neither spoke through the meal. Matthew's head was spinning still trying to figure out what happened the night before. Ivan was watching him intently. Thoughts were flicking through his head. Did Matt still mean what he had said the night before? And if he did, what did it mean? He had never experienced a really relationship so he had no idea what to expect. He let his eyes wander back over to Matthew and froze. The younger country's pancakes were drowning in syrup, and he was adding still more to his _coffee_. Ivan just rolled his eyes, deciding that, if things worked out, he would try and talk the Canadian into lowering his maple syrup intake.

Half an hour later saw Ivan cleaning up the dishes, ignoring the Canadian's protests, insisting that he still had a hangover and didn't need to be doing dishes. Matthew easily gave in and just sat at the table, waiting. They still didn't converse and Matthew jumped at the sound of loud knocking at the door. Matt quickly jumped up, this time his turn to ignore.

He swore under his breath when he realized who it was.

'_Merde, of all the people, it had to be him…'_

Matthew opened the door and was immediately engulfed in a noogie.

"Hey bro!" Matthew sighed. How had he forgotten that Alfred was coming over to finish their discussion from the night before? His thoughts flicked through the rest of the events from the night before.

…Oh. That's how.

Alfred noticed his 'little' brother's tomato colored face.

"Aww, you happy to see me Mattie? No need to be embarrassed about being in my awesomely heroic presence. I know that I'm just that great." Matt tried to speak, but all that came out was some indignant stuttering. And, as if to make matters worse, Ivan's voice sounded from the other room.

"Matvey? Are you alright? Who's there?" Matt began to panic when Alfred let go and stormed into the kitchen.

"Matthew Williams, explain to me why you let that Commie Bastard into your house." His voice was too calm. Matthew was actually scared for a moment. Alfred only called him by his full name when he was angry at the Canadian. Matthew had only ever heard his younger brother use a tone of such deadly calm once, just before the bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki.

"Privet, Amerika. What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing! Damn Communist Bastard!"

"Alfred, how many times must I tell you, I'm no longer communist, Comrade?" Ivan sighed, and hid the smile threatening to break out. Alfred was about to open his mouth and most likely shout, but was cut off by Matthew.

"A-Alfred… Please. Please don't fight. Al, he hasn't done anything. I promise, I'm fine." His voice was desperate. Alfred turned to his brother, eyes full of anger, though Matt could see the underling hurt, and concern.

"Don't lie to me, Matt! I'm your brother! I'm not blind! I can see what he did to you!" Matthew froze. What was his brother talking about? It hit him. He realized that he was still in his clothes from the night before, he most likely had a few hickeys on his neck and he knew that his lip was partially swollen. Having a hangover most likely didn't help. It was no wonder his brother thought he was hurt. Matt felt his face heat up again.

"Alfred, please! Let me explain!" His anger dampened at the panicked tone and anxious expression. He gave a nod and grudgingly muttered "Fine." Causing Matt to relax ever so slightly.

"Nothing happened. I- I got drunk last night, you remember. Ivan, he drove me home and decided to stay so that I didn't hurt myself." America did not look impressed.

"And the bruises?" Matthew felt his cheeks glow a bit more.

"Well, I, err! Nothing happened!" He could see that Al was becoming annoyed.

"If nothing happened, then why are you both covered in hickeys?"

"Amerika. I can assure you, that it did not progress any further."

"Stay out of it, Commie."

"But Al! He's telling the truth!"

"But would it have? Tell me! If you hadn't stopped it, would it have gone further?!"

"But that's it, Al! I didn't stop it! Ivan did! I was drunk off my fucking ass and he cared enough that he didn't want to take advantage of me! Alfred, I'm the one who started it! Not Ivan! Why don't you believe me?!"

"Wha-bu-huh?" Alfred looked flabbergasted, his eyes flicking between the two other countries. He finally looked to Ivan, who nodded in confirmation. The American sighed in defeat.

"Matt, d-do you lo- ergh. Do you," Alfred looked like he was going to have an aneurism. "_Love_ him?" Matt started to giggle, both from relief, and the disgust in Alfred's face.

"Y-yes. I truly believe that I do." Both twins looked over to Ivan, who was beaming.

"Co- I mean, Russia, um do ya, err-" Ivan started to chuckle as well.

"You can calm down, Comrade. Yes. Without a doubt. I care about Matvey, and I want him to be happy. I want to protect your brother." Alfred pursed his lips, and he seemed to contemplate their words. Finally, he turned to the Russian.

"I swear, if you hurt him, there will be a second Cold War." And with that, he left. The tension seemed to hang in the air for a moment before bursting like a bubble. Matthew left out a sigh of relief, and Ivan walked over, wrapping his arms around the smaller country.

"Who would have thought that Amerika would approve?" The Russian murmured, kissing right behind Matt's earlobe. Matthew turned his head and captured Ivan in a kiss, which the other easily reciprocated, tasting maple from the Canadian. Matt made his decision. Pulling back, he shyly took Ivan's hand and pulled him the stairs, taking frequent breaks to stop and kiss the larger country.

As he pulled him back to the bedroom, and hoped to whatever deity there was, that Ivan wouldn't stop him.


End file.
